


Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo

by painmanagement



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, MinYoon - Freeform, Songkang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painmanagement/pseuds/painmanagement
Summary: Seungyoon is full of questions, many of them.Questions such as: Why in the world would Mino needs to know how to make love potions? And, why did he fall in love with such a dumbass?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (no magic world) Seungyoon overhears Mino trying to put a love spell on him. He's been in love with Mino since forever so he decides to play along.

Kang Seungyoon fucking loves Harry Potter. And Song Minho fucking loves Kang Seungyoon.

  
Therefore, according to Mino’s very reliable and very logical calculation, that makes him a Harry Potter fan too. Yup, pretty much. And that explains why Mino is sitting through hours of Harry Potter movie marathon all afternoon on the first day off of his busy schedule. (Although, Kang Seungyoon being the person who had asked him to watch it with him might have something to do with it too. Maybe.) As valid as Mino’s Potterhead credentials are—which, by the way, are not valid at all—he must admit Kang Seungyoon is a much better view than whatever impressive magical element that is appearing on the screen. A _way_ much better view.

You see, Song Minho is a firm believer in that God had created loose shirts and short shorts for the sole purpose of Kang Seungyoon ending his short, sad life by wearing the combination of the two. What an awesome death, God must really loves him.

  
And right this very moment, the man who is weaponized in a black loose t-shirt and matching black short shorts is sitting dangerously close next to him. So close that Mino can smell his conditioner, the same one that he has been using since Mino can remember. Mino had complimented him about it once, half jokingly said that Seungyoon smelled "deliciously tempting", which earned him a few weird looks from the members, and Seungyoon had explained that it was the new leave-in conditioner he had started using. (Mino secretly bought the same bottle too, for emergency uses, such as when he misses Seungyoon terribly.)

  
Mino can tell that the movie is getting intense, not because he is actually paying attention to the movie but because he is paying attention to Seungyoon. The younger of the two is currently in the process of making himself smaller by curling into Mino, shifting almost his entire weight onto him. Mino observes Seungyoon as he crosses his arms with hands flat against his own chest, Mino had learned long ago that this gesture means Seungyoon is either anxious or excited, (it is Basic Seungyoon 101). And judging by the suspenseful music, Mino would go with anxious. But knowing Seungyoon and his undying love for Harry Potter, he knows better, this nerd is anxiously excited.

He looks down at Seungyoon, wanting to pull him into his arms, but he doesn't. Instead, he traces the younger's mesmerizingly sharp features with his eyes, painting on the canvas of his mind, yet another secret portrait of Seungyoon to store inside his head. Now that he thinks about it, he probably has enough of them to open up a dozen galleries.

His longing stare stops at Seungyoon's lips and he gets the same butterflies in the stomach feeling he always get when he looks at him, but there is also something else. Something of pure passion, something..lower, just below his stomach. _Uh-oh_.  
It is as if Seungyoon can feel the sexual tension radiating off of him, he suddenly lifts his head up to look at him. And Mino gulps his heartbeat down.

  
“Dude, you’re burning up, are we going to need to turn the AC on in mid-October?” Seungyoon looks at him curiously.

“Tsk, it’s because you are leaning onto me, you’re too hot,” Well, something dumb just had to slip out of his goddamn mouth.

“I’m what ?” Kang Seungyoon, the devil himself, asks with nothing but mischief. He smirks at Mino too, clearly amused.

“You know what I meant,” Mino rolls his eyes and pushes Seungyoon slightly with his elbow, “just get off of me.”

“No, I’m comfortable,” Seungyoon stubbornly refuses and sinks deeper into him, practically gluing himself to Mino. But that is not enough for Kang Seungyoon, the King of Extraness and the King of making Mino miserable, he then slings an arm and a leg over Mino's body, trapping Mino in unbearable heat. It always amazes him how Seungyoon seems to have no boundaries. 

Seungyoon catches Mino’s surprised expression and giggles proudly while tightening his embrace.

  
Mino feels Seungyoon’s hot breath tickling his neck, and somehow that makes him furious, it makes him wants to pin him against the couch and kiss him hard and rough, to kiss his ignorance away, to kiss him into submission, and to kiss him into something more than kissing. Which was just _weird_.

Never had Mino expected Seungyoon to return his affections, ~~let alone having some hot steamy action going on with him on their sexy black leather couch (that didn't stop him from imagining though)~~ , the point is, Mino had always thought he was content with this one-sided love, loving Seungyoon foolishly. But he isn't.

Guess it’s true what people say, no one really ever stays the same. And Song Minho is no exception. He has always been an ambitious person anyway.

After Seungyoon’s attention went back to the movie, he relaxes his grip on Mino and Mino can finally breath normally again. He looks over at Seungyoon, wanting to glare at him for making him miserable. But Seungyoon is already too immersed into the movie to pay him any attention (it's not like Mino is really mad at him to be fair) (also, for fucks sake, why does Kang Seungyoon have to look so hellishly handsome when he is focused).

  
Mino doesn't know what has gotten into him, but he spends the rest of the movie session in anticipation and delusion. He finds himself holding his breath whenever he detects any slight movements from the man next to him. But nothing happens. Nothing ever happens between them.

Weak in moments of disappointment, Mino lets himself imagine all the things he rather be doing ~~to Seungyoon~~ with Seungyoon than watching his stupid movies.

And just as he was fantasizing about five different ways of kissing Seungyoon’s exposed collarbone, something on the screen caught his attention for the first time this afternoon— _Love Potion_.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Wow, is this really Song Minho?” Pyo Jihoon exclaims in sarcasm at the rare sighting of Mino, “I thought our lover boy was too busy chasing after Kang Seungyoon.”

Everyone knows that Song Minho is in love with Kang Seungyoon. Well, everyone except for Kang Seungyoon himself.

Truth to be told, despite his friend's teasing, Mino is just as surprised as his friends that he actually showed up to hang out tonight. He didn't actually think that he would come nor did he want to. Everyone had expected him put everything on hold to cling onto Kang Seungyoon, like the overly-excited Golden Retriever he is, on his first day off. And that _was_ the plan.

Mino is usually more than satisfied after having spending good amount of quality time with Seungyoon, such as earlier, and wouldn't need to find anything else to fill the void of his heart.

Strangely, however, spending an entire afternoon with Seungyoon today had left him even emptier.

 

“Figured I needed some alcohol in my system," Mino answers honestly. 

"Brother, you need _all_ of the alcohol," Jihoon gives him a knowing look. Then in just a split second, what appears in front of Mino's eyes are drinks of all sorts of colors as splendid as a rainbow. And after all are settled, the guys grin, knowing what is to come. Mino isn't sure if he should be thankful for these friends or consider making some new ones.

"Bottoms up, assholes!" Mino grabs the drink that bleeds red. ~~Because it's _his_ favorite color. ~~

The night is still young.

 

"So what did Kang Seungyoon do to thy poor heart, Romeo, oh, Romeo?" Barely keeping his eyes opened, Jihoon asks after way too many rounds of chaotic shots. He is definitely on the wrong side of tipsy and Mino is not far behind.

"It's more like what he didn't do," Mino tells his best friend, then proceeds to chug a drink that he can't name, "I just want him to look at me the same way I look at him," he tears up, probably because of the strong alcohol that burns all the way down his throat, he reasons. 

" _Dude_ , that's deep," and with that, his supposed best friend passes out, leaving him drowning in his own misery. Whatever. His only friend tonight is named Vodka.

 So he drinks. And drinks. And drinks.

Until the string of uncertainties that kept holding him back finally snaps in half. 

 

"I AM GOING HOME," Mino announces to the mostly unconscious bodies around him. Feeling excited from his newfound courage, he giggles to himself a little, “SOMEONE GET ME A TAXI!”

“Dude, just crash here for the night,” someone says, clearly annoyed (and very unsupportive, if Mino may add).

“No. I’m a man on a mission,” Mino grabs the throw blanket from the couch, ties it around his neck to make it into a cape. _Oh yes_ , he can totally pull off the Superman look, Henry Cavill who? “I MUST MAKE IT HOME TO THE ONE I LOVE, TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT THAT I SHALL CONFESS!” His mind is focused, very focused, on a particular person. It is a funny feeling, being absolutely focused and batshit drunk at the same time. But hey, anything is possible for Song Minho when it comes to Kang Seungyoon.

“Stop fucking shouting," a voice different from the earlier one whines, "someone get him out of here before I kill him myself.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The taxi stops in front of the apartment that Mino shares with his members.

Mino doesn't remember how he managed to get on a taxi and make it home. But he did, so, Hallelujah. However, the bravery he once had at his friend's house is now all gone.

Did he really say that he was going to confess to the person he had secretly been in love with for 2 years? _...Yeah, not gonna happen._

The elevator door opens with a ding and Mino walks toward the dorm in heavy steps. When he reaches his destination, he sighs in defeat at the face of a new challenge: the door. He, Song Minho, has to somehow get the door to unlock with his very limited eye-hand coordination.

Mino feels pathetic. How is he going to confess to Kang Seungyoon when he can't even get the fucking door to open? Seungyoon deserves someone who can unlock doors and do other equally impressive things.

Frustrated and hopeless, Mino figures he will just violently jiggles the door knob and then dramatically collapses onto the stone-cold floor where he would be spending the rest of the night sleeping on like a pathetic main character in a sad moppy music video. However, the mini music video shooting does not go according to plan. The door opens without requiring much effort from Mino. It wasn't locked.  

Something clicks in his head, maybe this is what people calls _a sign_.

Sometimes, one doesn't need a miracle but just a little nudge can be enough. Mino heads straight toward Seungyoon's room.

...

Song Minho, the man who wrote Fear, is indeed a fucking coward. His hand already hovering over the doorknob, but he lacks the courage to twist it open.

What is he going to say anyway?

" _Hi, sorry to wake you up in the middle of the night but I am in love with you and have been for so long, please love me back_ "? Mino cringes at himself. Since when did he become this pitiful?

To give himself some motivation, Mino thinks about the man on the other side of the door, in his sleep, all soft and warm. And it works beautifully, because now Mino has a very overwhelming urge to see him right this very moment.

Sleepy Seungyoon might just be Mino's favorite thing ever. Fuck it, he's going in.

Light from the hallway spills over a still figure on the bed and Mino thinks his loud heartbeat may actually wake Seungyoon up. He closes the door behind him and wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Then his eyes found him, the man he loves, in his full sleeping glory. The bright moon shines through the window curtains and Mino thinks Seungyoon must be glowing too. The sleeping leader looks peaceful and ridiculously young. It breaks Mino's heart because that's all he wants Seungyoon to be in his waking hours, away from all the worries and responsibilities that are plaguing him. And that is why a sleeping Seungyoon is Mino's favorite view. He gets his happy Seungyoon back, the Seungyoon he fell for.

It feels like the time has stopped just for the perfection of this scenery in front of his eyes. So he stands there, just admiring him, the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

Song Minho had always been a realist, but sometimes he swears he can feel magic in the air just by looking at the breathtaking Kang Seungyoon.

Magic. _Magic_. **Magic**. Scenes from the earlier movie starts to play in his head, particularly scenes involving something magical called "love potions". Well, well, well, Song Genius just had a fan-fucking-tastic idea.

And he is perfectly drunk and desperate enough to do it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Seungyoon can't sleep.

Two things are keeping him up and they have a common denominator: Song Minho. 

 **First thing** , this afternoon with Mino had stir up something inside of him. He couldn't even focus on the Best Films of his generation for having Song Minho in such close proximity. You see, Seungyoon likes Harry Potter, but he likes Song Minho more. Oh, _so_ much more. And of course Kang Seungyoon, WINNER's sensitive leader, knows about Mino's feelings for himself too. Mino isn't exactly subtle about it (but Seungyoon lets him think he is). However, as sensitive as Seungyoon is, he is also a very cautious leader. He knows what is at stake if he takes his friendship with Mino any further than what it should be. So he would rather betray himself and his own feelings if it means that Mino will not be hurt by the ugly things that come with their controversial love. He refuses to be a source of pain in Mino's life. 

If you ask Kang Seungyoon, one sided love isn't the most miserable love. What is more miserable is not being able to openly love someone who loves you back. 

 **Second thing** , the man of the hour isn't home yet. Seungyoon figured Mino either won't remember to bring his key or will be too drunk to actually use it, so he left the door unlocked. Then he waits for him, planning on sleeping after he had made sure of his safe return by the sound of the rapper's clumsy steps back toward his room.

It surprises him when Mino comes into his room instead.

...

He stays very still when the door creaks open, wanting to see what Mino has in mind coming into his room this late at night. Mino makes his way in and shuts the door quietly, making Seungyoon think he is definitely up to some mischief. But for the next few minutes, Seungyoon detects no sign of movement from the late night intruder.

Just when he is about to to give in to his curiosity and scold Mino, he hears a faint giggle.

“I’m really going crazy.” In the dark, Seungyoon raises an eyebrow at Mino’s monologue.

“Okay, okay, I’m actually going to do this.” _Do what?_

“Oh shit, how does this even work?”

“Ah yes, Google has the answer to everything,” the sound of iPhone’s keyboard clicks fills the quiet room, Mino murmurs as he types, “let's see--how to make love potions.” _Love potions? What the actual fuck? As in Harry Potter love potions?_

Seungyoon is full of questions, many of them. Questions such as: Why in the world would Mino needs to know how to make love potions? And, why did he fall in love with such a dumbass?

 _Okay_ , he actually has a pretty good idea of why Mino came into his room drunk googling how to make love potions, it doesn't take much to put two and two together, and he can't help but be a little excited about it. Even though this might be the most ridiculous thing that ever happens to him, it does make him a little proud that Mino is literally crazy in love with him. 

“Oh geez, nobody has time for that. Who knew love potions could be so complicated, there has to be something easier…” _Wow, he is really trying to half ass this, isn't him_ , Seungyoon mentally rolls his eyes as Mino continues his research, “Oh? What is this… to cast a love spell… just make sure your spell rhymes. Oh shit, this is perfect.” Seungyoon can hear a grin forming from Mino’s deep voice.

“Alright, I'm going to think of the best rhymes of all time,” Mino tries to keep his voice low and quiet, but Seungyoon can tell just how excited he is. 

Mino starts to brainstorm as Seungyoon struggles to keep himself from bursting into laughters. After forever have passed, Mino finally speaks again.

“Here goes nothing,” Mino pauses, for effect or hesitation, Seungyoon isn’t sure, “Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo I love you. Scoobbidi-Scooby-Doo please love me too.” 

Seungyoon starts to worry that he might actually die from holding in his laughter for too long.

A brief silence passes, the clock ticks.

“Wait a minute, how would I know if it worked? He is fucking sleeping!” Seungyoon hears Mino dragging his desk chair out and plops down into it. He reaches for his pocket and pulls his phone out to read over the instruction again. “...okay, it says the love spell will start to work when the person wakes up, so I just have to wait….hold up, fucking hell, the spell only works for 24 hours?!”

Then Mino just sits there in silence. Probably questioning his life choices, Seungyoon guesses. But what Mino is thinking is the last thing on his mind right now, as he has his own thoughts to deal with. 

 _24 hours._ He can be immature for just 24 hours and play along, right? He can stop worrying about the consequences of his actions for just 24 hours, right? He can openly love the man he has been in love with since forever for just 24 hours...right? 

Mino picks himself up and approaches Seungyoon. He plays with his hair tenderly and whispers a barely audible goodnight, then he leaves to his own room. 

_He fucking deserves happiness for at least 24 hours, right?_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mino wakes up to a very bright sun and a pair of big curious eyes. 

"Good morning," Seungyoon, who is laying right next to him on the bed, greets him brightly. 

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Mino quickly recalls last night and a wave of regrets hit him. He did _that_. But there is no way that it actually worked, Mino's sure. It can't b--. 

Seungyoon suddenly caresses his cheek gently and rests his palm there, "Why have I never noticed how handsome you are?" 

Oh shit, this is _SO_  not happening. 

"What's wrong with you?" Mino lets his voice come out cold and distant, but still, he lets Seungyoon's palm stay where it is. 

Seungyoon looks at him straight into his eyes, his stare's serious and focused, "I am in love with a man who is my member and my friend, you tell me, do you think there is something wrong with me?" 

Holy Jesus Harry Potter Christ, magic fucking worked. _Shit_. 

Taken back by it all, Mino doesn't answer immediately. Something dark flashes in Seungyoon's eyes and he begins to withdraw his hand. But before he could, Mino stops him by firmly covering his hand with his own. He strokes the back of Seungyoon's hand with his thumb, "Fuck no, Kang Seungyoon. There is nothing wrong with you. You're perfect."

Seungyoon smiles at him, and he looks peaceful and youthful. The smile tugs at Mino's heartstring. Seungyoon really is perfect, Mino thinks to himself. 

Mino must admit that he feels guilty, extremely guilty. Because the last thing he wants is to have Seungyoon loving him against his own will. Being drunk is not a valid excuse, Mino knows that and he also knows he will never do it again. But at least the spell expires after 24 hours. 

He can be selfish for just 24 hours, right? He can let himself live in the delusion of Seungyoon loving him back for just 24 hours, right?

"What should we do today, my lover?" Seungyoon asks expectantly, like a normal 22 year-old in love. 

_He fucking deserves happiness for 24 hours, right?_

Mino lifts Seungyoon's hand away from his cheek and kisses his palm, then he scoots closer to the younger boy to rest his head on his chest, "This." He answers him and cuddles. 

Seungyoon laughs and quickly adjusts to a more comfortable position, he slides his fingers into Mino's hair and Mino hums in satisfaction.  

They stay like that for awhile. Seungyoon playing with Mino's hair and Mino listening to Seungyoon's heartbeat. It all feels too normal, too _real_. Mino wants this 24 hours to be infinite. 

 

"I'm hungry," Seungyoon blurts out when the morning dew had all evaporated.

"Hmm, I can cook for you," Mino suggests, wanting to showcase his hubby material. 

"Let me rephrase that, I'm hungry and don't want to die of food poisoning," Kang Seungyoon, a.k.a, the realistic and unsupportive one. 

"Fine, I can order pizza for you," Mino compromises. 

"As expected, my lover is the best," Seungyoon says then kisses the top of his head. 

 

After the 24-hour couple finished their meal, they decided to do the dishes. Well, they decided that Mino will do the dishes while Seungyoon sits on the kitchen counter and watches on. 

"You know you're very spoiled," Mino puts away the last plate and closes the dish washer. 

"C'mere," Seungyoon holds his arms out like he is asking for a hug, "let me spoil you too."

Mino makes his way in front of Seungyoon and Seungyoon, still sitting on the countertop, circles his arms around Mino's neck. Then they just look at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Seungyoon, being the bold one, strikes first. He pulls Mino closer by bringing him in between his thighs, he hooks his ankles behind Mino. 

"Say. How do you want me to spoil you?" Seungyoon's voice came out low and breathy. Mino knows where this is going--and he wants, oh how much he wants--but he also know that Seungyoon is under the influence of magic (as crazy as that sounds), and what kind of gentleman would he be if he lets this go any further than appropriate. 

"You're going too fast, tiger. Buy me a nice dinner first," he laughs it off and escapes Seungyoon's embrace before he regrets it and devours Seungyoon completely. 

"What a gentleman, you're exactly my type," Seungyoon winks at him and hops off the kitchen counter. Mino follows him into the living room. 

 

Mino and Seungyoon spend the rest of the afternoon watching variety shows and cuddled lazily. It might not be the perfect day considering how little time Mino has of Seungyoon being in love with him. But this is what Mino had always pictured how him and Seungyoon would be like being in love, all warm and comfortable. And that makes it the perfect way to spend this special day. 

Seungyoon turns off the TV when it starts to get dark outside and pats Mino's thighs, "Com'on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Mino becomes alarmed at a sudden spontaneous Kang Seungyoon.

"Buying you a nice dinner, of course," Seungyoon says like it is the most obvious thing. Still suspicious at how random this is, Mino gives him a questioning look. "Isn't that what I have to do to get into your pants?" Jokingly, Seungyoon clarifies and shrugs.

Mino throws his head back laughing,"Wow so straightforward, you're exactly my type," he winks at Seungyoon then proceeds to his room to get dressed. 

 

Seungyoon treats Mino to his favorite sushi restaurant and they talk like they always do. Mino thinks it is amazing that Seungyoon under a love spell is still the same old Seungyoon. Laughing at all of his bad jokes and making even worse ones. And Mino feels painfully happy, because this is everything Mino wants and dreams them to be. But he knows this isn't actually real and tomorrow everything will be gone with the wind. He will have to go back to living a life which the one he loves isn't his lover.

Mino tries not to think about tomorrow, but the closer it gets, the more it hunts him. 

 

On their way home, they hold hands inside the pocket of Seungyoon's coat. When they reach the lakeside, Seungyoon stops in his tracks, forcing Mino to halt his steps too. He looks at Seungyoon curiously, but he just smiles and shakes his head, keeping his motive secretive. Then he closes the gap between the two of them and tip-toes to kiss Mino's forehead. 

"We can't predict the future, but just remember that right now, right this moment, this place, I really do love you. And every time you revisit this moment I will love you again and again and again. This very moment in the timeline of our lives, our love is on repeat. It goes on forever, but the only way for it to work is that you have to remember," Seungyoon pauses, and Mino forgets how to breath. Seungyoon continues, almost pleading, "Will you remember that I loved you?"  

Mino couldn't speak so he just nods. But what he wants to say is to ask Seungyoon to keep loving him, but he knows that isn't fair. His love has always been one sided, and it will go back to being one sided. Like it should be.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mino wakes up to an empty space on his bed.

He touches the side of the bed where Seungyoon had slept last night, hoping to find lingering heat, but all he felt was the lifeless coldness of late autumn. It felt like a dream. Maybe it was, maybe it never happened. Wouldn't it be better that way? He doesn't even know how to face Seungyoon now. How will they ever go back to being the close friends they were. 

Time passes by, and Mino hasn't seen a glimpse of Seungyoon. Maybe he is avoiding him. Mino had expected this, and he is willing to give Seungyoon as much time as possible. 

However, Mino is now starting to worry because there is no sign of Seungyoon and it is long after dinner time. Maybe he went back to Busan, maybe he's staying at a friend's place. Doesn't matter, Mino will give him all the space he needs. But he still worries. Because he cares, because he loves.

... 

_1:23AM Mino: Where are you?_

_1:23AM Mino: Are you going to be away for awhile?_

_1:46AM Seungyoon: No_

_1:46AM Seungyoon: Go to bed, don't worry about me._

_..._

 

_We can't predict the future, but just remember that right now, right this moment, this place, I really do love you._

It all just seems like a big fat joke now, a cruel one. This is the price of magic, isn't it? To taste the forbidden fruit and the aftermath of an empty happiness. Mino thinks he probably would be happier without actually knowing what it is like to have Seungyoon being in love with him. He will now forever be hunted by how stupidly happy Seungyoon had made him. 

_Will you remember that I loved you?_

Mino keeps thinking about what Seungyoon had told him last night. Half of him wants to laugh at how pathetic this whole situation is, half of him wants to cry at how painful it is. But he does neither. He shuts his eyes tightly, waiting for sleep to take over. Maybe he will dream of him tonight and never wake up.

Just before Mino drifts into dreamland, he hears the door creaks open. The dim light reveals the identity of his unexpected guest to be Kang Seungyoon. 

"Knock, knock," Seungyoon says but doesn't actually knock, he knows Mino is awake.

"You came home," Mino sits up and looks at him cautiously, not knowing how to interact with him yet. 

"Where else would I go," Seungyoon chuckles as he makes his way to Mino's bed to sit beside him. It is only when Mino feels the weight of Seungyoon on his bed is he sure that Kang Seungyoon, the person he had spent the whole day thinking about, is really in front of him. 

"You're in my room," it sounds like a statement but Mino means it as a question.

Then there is a pause. Mino can't see Seungyoon's face well in the dark, but he can somehow feel his eyes on him. 

The pause just makes everything more unbearable. Mino wants to run away, to escape from this suffocating tension. 

"Why yes, I'm here to cast a spell," Seungyoon finally says, then bites back his smile and wiggles his fingers at Mino. But Mino misses Seungyoon's playful expression and his heart sank.

Seungyoon knows. He had found out. And everything is going to go shit, Mino is sure.

"Listen, Seungyoon. I'm really so-" Seungyoon cuts him off, pretending he didn't hear him.

"Want to hear my spell? I worked really hard on it. I heard that it has to rhyme so I came up with a fucksterpiece" before Mino could reply, Seungyoon continues, "Here it is, Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo I do love you too. Scoobbidi-Scooby-Doo Song Minho, you pabo."

Mino stares in disbelief. 1) this bitch played him 2) he was scammed by LoveSpell101.com 3) this rhyme is the worst thing and the least romantic love confession ever.

 

Seeing that Mino is speechless, Seungyoon leans in and plants a light kiss on his cheek. 

"24 hours wasn't enough," Seungyoon smiles, his eye tired but determined. 

"It really wasn't," and Song Minho finally believes in magic. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~"So what do you say we continue what was left off on the kitchen counter."~~

~~"Maybe if you buy me nicer food than pizza, Song Minho."~~

~~"Okay, but just so you know Scooby Doo doesn't even rhyme with pabo. I'm quite offended you thought you could seduce me with that."~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, here's some rambling... ;; I rushed the ending and it really bothers me alskdjfalskdjf i kinda lost track of the deadlines and everything went downhill BUT no excuses..... I really wanted to go in detail of how they spent their 24 hours and also of Seungyoon struggling with reality after the 24 hour, which would be right after their text conversation. I had this whole plot of Seungyoon going back to the lakeside have having a crisis, however, clearly that didn't happen because I suck.   
> ANYWAYS, shoutout to everyone that took part in this project and a special shoutout to my prompter! <3


End file.
